Star Trek Defiance: Gambles
by mmulhollon
Summary: After escaping from prison Michael and the others traveled to the nearest trade station to gather supplies for their long journey, only to find out Lord Serenity's top hunters is waiting for them.


Star Trek Defiance:

Gambles

By: Michael Mulhollon

The docking ramp from Mudd's ship retracted and Michael hailed Harry and said, "Thanks for the help Harry, I owe you one." Harry said, "No problem Mikey boy! You don't owe me anything!" There was a short pause and Harry said, "Well, maybe..." Michael stifled a laugh and said, "Bye Harry." After they said their goodbyes Harry's ship turned away and left the asteroid field as Peter came to the bridge and said, "Dude where did you get this ship?" Michael replied, "It was a special project Zhargosia Space Command was working on before this chaos started. When Lord Serenity announced himself and started tearing apart both Zhargosia and the Federation the long distance shuttle was shelved. I had some of my contacts within SHIELD dig it up and were able to finish it and drop it off here." Peter said, "Heavy stuff bro. What are you calling her?" Michael replied, "I think Runabout would do nicely." Michael pressed a few buttons and said, "Okay Peter, where is your ship?" Peter looked at his console and saw a star chart and Peter scrolled through until he found a nebula and said, "The Gashula Nebula, no more than a day away." Michael pressed a few buttons and said, "Course laid in. If I was all of you, you better put your seatbelt's on because Its been a long time since I done this on my own." Peter sat next to Michael as Chloe sat to Michael's left and Gamora sat at Peter's right while the rest sat in the lounge. The Runabout left the orbit of the asteroid and the asteroid belt and Michael pressed another button on his console before pushing a lever forward and he said, "Warp 5 to the Gashula Nebula!" And the stars in front of the Runabout turned into white lines and the Runabout went into warp.

Michael got up from his seat and said, "That wasn't so bad. I don't know about you but I am starving!" The others followed him as he went to the lounge and he stood by the food replicator, pressed a button and his food came out before he sat. Peter looked astonished and said, "Dude, that thing makes food that you want?" Michael said, "It's called a food replicator and it does. You can order anything that you want, so long as its in the computer banks and the food banks are full." After Chloe order hers the others ordered their's but stood hesitantly as they watched the replicator reveal their meals before they sat down and ate. After they ate Gamora and Drax spent their time sharpening their blades while Rocket modified his rifle as Groot sat in one of the rooms and slept while he snored and Peter sat in the bridge listening to his walkman while Michael and Chloe slept.

A dull bell went off in Michael and Chloe's room and a robotic voice said, "Arrived at destination." And Michael woke as well as Chloe and when they both left the room they went to the bridge where everybody else is. Michael sat at the helm and pushed back the lever and once they came out of warp they saw a green gaseous cloud with large asteroids in or surrounding it and Michael made an impressed look and said, "Not a bad hiding spot." Peter said, "It's on the other side of the large asteroid at the far end. I'll talk you through." Michael moved the hell and the Runabout went into the nebula and maneuvered around the asteroids in the foggy green gases till it reached the largest asteroid in its path and the Runabout maneuvered to the other side but there was no ship. Michael said, "Uh Star Lord, you sure you remembered where you parked?" Peter frowned at Michael and said, "Yeah I'm sure, just turn on your lights." The headlights came on as Michael pressed a button and right in front of them (hidden between a large crack) is the Milano and Michael made a short laugh and said, "Didn't see that." Peter said, "Now its just a matter of getting over there bro." Michael said, "Oh that's easy! Use the transporter!" Peter and the other guardians looked at him puzzled and Peter said, "The what?" Michael said, "The transporter!" He noticed their still puzzled expressions and he stood up and said, "Come on I'll show you! You're going to love it!" He showed them the transporter pad in the room behind them and Michael said, "I already did a systems check before we left. So who is going first?" None of them replied and Michael grabbed the gun from Rocket's hands and Rocket snarled at him and yelled, HEY, that's mine!" Michael said, "Don't worry it's just a demonstration." He put the gun on the pad and pressed a couple of buttons on the control console on the bridge and the gun dematerialized as the guardians jumped back and Peter said, "Dude, where did it go?" Michael pressed the same buttons and the gun rematerialized and they looked shocked again and Rocket said, "Wo, that is freaky." Michael said, "Okay so who is going first?" They all looked worried and Rocket said, "It's one thing to transport a non living object but its different from transporting a living person buddy." Michael said, "I assure you its perfectly safe, and I have the coordinates to beam you inside the ship safely." Groot stepped onto the pad and Rocket pointed at him and said, "Now wait a minute buddy! I..." Before he could finish Groot dematerialized as the others looked in shock and Rocket turned to Michael angrily and yelled, "YOU..." Michael pointed to the Milano and said, "Dude he's perfectly fine. Look!" They looked out the window and saw Groot waving at them smiling showing his teeth that made Michael cringe a little and he said, "Every time he does that it freaks me out." Rocket turned to Michael and said, "I'm going." He stabbed his finger at Michael's leg and said, "You are lucky you didn't beam him into space buddy." Michael nodded and once Rocket was on the transporter pad with his stuff Michael said, "Yeah, It's a good thing my guess paid off on the coordinates." Michael smiled as Rocket looked at him both shock and angry and he yelled, "WHAT?" Michael immediately pressed a button and Rocket dematerialized as he was transported to the Milano. Peter said, "Dude, I need to get me one of those!" Michael said, "Maybe next time. Who's next?" The rest of the guardians were beamed over, including their belongings before Michael, Chloe and Arsenal sat in the bridge waiting for the Milano.

Once they saw the lights and the power coming on in the Milano the Runabout backed away from the crack as the Milano flew out. Michael pressed a button and he said, "Okay Peter, where do we go so you can deliver what you got?" Peter replied, "We are going to trade station T-121. It's no more than four sectors from here." Michael said, "All right, we will follow." The Milano and the Runabout flew out of the nebula and the Milano fired its engines and flew away. Chloe said, "Are you sure we really need them?" Michael replied, "After Star Lord delivers what he has, yes we will certainly need them." Michael pressed a few buttons before pushed the stick forward and the Runabout went to warp.

When the Runabout came out of warp they saw a station that looks like the Ty'Gokor except it is dirty brown and had many damaged spots from being pelted or hit by various space debris and had four box like structures on the top and bottom. There was an electromagnetic ring ahead of them with a sign overhead reading, "Weapons deactivation beyond this point." And the Runabout passed through. Michael then maneuvered the Runabout into a two prong dirty brown structure amongst many others scattered around the station with multiple ships as shuttles flew past or around the structure as they shuttled between there and the trade station. Chloe said, "I hope we have enough time for shopping." Michael turned off the console systems and said (before getting up), "I believe that is going to be a problem." Chloe looked at him worried and said, "Why?" She and Arsenal followed Michael to his and Chloe's room and he opened a safe and pulled out a small bag and poured in his hand a dozen credits and Chloe looked at him angrily and said, "Are you kidding me?" Arsenal scratched the top of his helmet and Michael said, "Nope, we need credits." He put the credits back in the bag and gave Chloe and Arsenal ragged garb and said, "We have to look like traders." She looked at him in disgust and they changed in separate rooms (except Arsenal wore them on top of his suit).

They left the ship and walked down a walkway to the end where the prongs meet and a shuttle was waiting for them. They boarded the shuttle and it flew off and headed towards the trade station as Michael, Chloe and Arsenal kept quiet as other creatures and traders were all around them in the crowded shuttle. The shuttle reached the station and docked and when the doors opened they saw a circular path where it is lined with stores, shops, bars, etc. on both sides of the path. Michael said, "Okay, now to find a good place to get some credits." Chloe said, "And how do you plan on doing that, if you don't mind me asking?" Michael looked around and saw a casino to his right and both Chloe and Arsenal looked. Chloe looked back at Michael and glared at him and said, "Seriously?" Michael smirked and said, "Nope!" He moved towards the casino but Chloe looked shocked and yelled, "That's all we freaking have retard!" Michael looked back at her, smirking, and said, "I'm a cyborg, remember?" Chloe scowled at him and said, "Show off. If you win too much money then they will get suspicious and kick you out or worse." Michael said, "Don't worry, I'll win as much as I can until I see they are growing suspicious and leave." Chloe looked frustrated and said, "Fine, I'll be there to watch you and if you get any ideas or keep playing longer I swear I will drag you out by your hair." Michael stepped back as if worried (sarcastically) and said, "Okay, okay, fair enough." They all went into the casino as Michael linked his arm around Chloe's and smiled while Chloe rolled her eyes and stifled a laugh and said, "Michael you are too much." They went to the front barred desk and exchanged credits for chips and Michael and the others made their way to the back and notice some tough alien players playing cards and Michael said, "I think it would be best if you two stay near the exit just in case." Chloe looked at him with worry and said, "Why?" Michael replied, "If it goes south I want you two able to come in and bail me rather than be with me and risk being ambushed." Chloe glared at him and said, "Okay, but don't get too greedy." Michael smiled and said, "I'll try not to." Chloe smirked as he walked to the nearest table with an available seat as they were about to start a new card game as Chloe and Arsenal walked out.

Chloe and Arsenal watched from a table outside a restaurant across from the casino and notice a sizable crowd gathering around the card table Michael is sitting at and Chloe said, "Some days Arsenal I worry about him." Arsenal replied, "Hmm." Chloe looked at Arsenal and said, "Arsenal, I know what happened between you and my sister. Do you know the real reason why Michael decided to bring you with us?" Arsenal just stared at her from under his mask and Chloe said, "Michael brought you because we both saw how you reacted to Carrie when you saw her last time and almost killed her. I saw how depressing she can be and I already know that she has a very difficult time moving on and forgetting about her past." Arsenal continued to stare at her and Chloe looked frustrated and said, "Okay you got to get rid of that mask because it's freaking me out." Suddenly Michael flopped down on the seat between them and said (sarcastically), "Are you two behaving yourselves?" Chloe said, "What happened?" Michael replied, "I did like I promised, but I had to lose a third of my credits in order to get the attention off me." Then a man in a light tan suit approached from behind Michael with a serious expression and Chloe said, "Looks like you didn't convince all of them." Michael sighed and turned to the approaching man and said, "Look buddy I'm sorry but I don't want to play any..." The man suddenly went around, grabbed Chloe and put a knife to her throat and said angrily, "You will go back in there and continue to play or else..." Chloe stabbed her meal knife through his wrist and twisted it forcing him to drop the knife, all the while the man screamed and grey blood came out of both ends of his wrist. She then got up and twisted his arm behind his back and slammed his face on the table before falling onto the floor with grey blood pouring out of his nose and he rolled on the floor groaning in pain. Chloe sat back at the table before giving him one kick in the ribs as Michael looked at her in shock the whole time before she sat down and he said, "Damn." Chloe said, "Now, how many credits did you get out of it?" Michael pulled out two rolls of bills and he said, "About 80,000." Chloe looked at him wide eyed as Arsenal made a low whistle and she said, "At least we don't have to worry about starving to death!" Michael then began splitting the credits in three ways and said, "Okay, here's the deal. Since these are your credits you can do whatever you want from them but what is most important is food for the replicator, star charts and weapons." Arsenal made an agreeable grunt and said, "Weapons." Chloe said, "I'll handle the food. Besides my taste is better than yours." Michael cringed and said, "Ouch! You didn't say that in bed last night." Chloe looked surprised and punched him on the shoulder and Michael backed to the side in his chair with his hand up to block and said (as he laughed), "Okay, okay! Let's meet back at the gate we came from in two hours." Chloe said, "Fine by me." Arsenal nodded and they got up and went their separate ways.

Chloe went to an improvised supermarket and gathered one of each kind of food she can find in one cart before checking out. Around the same time Michael went to counter built into the wall with a sign above it that said: "Navigational Aide" He went up to the clerk behind the barred up counter and first looked surprised and stumbled back when he saw the clerk looked like an octopus was over the top half of his face and head and he said angrily, "What?" Michael went up to him hesitantly and said, "Sorry, I need star charts around these sectors." He gave the clerk a piece of paper while trying not to stare at him as the clerk looked at the paper and walked away from the counter. Michael heard him grumbling as the sound of metal clanking and stuff being tossed around till he showed up again with a small beat up hard drive looking device and he said, "50 credits." Michael handed him the credits and the clerk gave the hard drive to him before Michael walked away avoiding the clerks glare while Michael looked fearful (sarcastically). Michael said, "I guess he doesn't like people staring at him." He looked around and sighed and said, "Now what to do next." He noticed another improvised casino and Michael according to his visual scanner it made an outline and label of Peter Quill and Michael said, "I guess Star Lord made his delivery. Might as well have a little fun too." And he moved towards the casino. At the other end of the station at the store called "Weapons and Such" Arsenal stood at the entrance and made an agreeable grunt before walking inside. Once inside he grabbed a cart and as he went down the first aisle he scanned each weapon and began locking in the item number in his visual display and had them display on the side as he took tally of what he approves as he went from aisle to aisle till he reached the checkout desk. The checkout teller sighed and looked bored when he said, "Say the item numbers and your purchase will be sent to your ship and activated once you complete purchase and pass the exit scanner." Arsenal said, "Item numbers are as follows. T101, T104, T109..." Once Arsenal finished the checkout teller's 100 page notepad was flipped to the back cover and he looked up at Arsenal in awe. There was a long silence till a customer behind Arsenal yelled, "Come on! We don't have all day!" And the teller nodded awake and immediately began punching numbers into his computer.

Arsenal exited the store and breathed a sense of refresh before he started to make his way to the entrance they came from till he saw Chloe walking up towards him and she said, "Just received a message from Michael and he said he is going to contact Peter Quill and find out if he is ready. You go ahead and get the ship ready, I'll wait for him." Arsenal nodded and said, "Yes." And left. Star Lord was waiting for his chips till suddenly Michael slapped him on the back and said, "What brings you here Peter?" Star Lord looked up in shock till he noticed it was Michael and he said, "Oh, well I got to make some extra money somehow. How about you?" Michael waved his hand at the barred desk and said, "Just want to wet my whistle." He exchanged his credits for chips and he said, "So is there a table for us?" Peter (pointing to the table next to them) said, "There." Michael looked at the full table puzzled and said, "It looks full." Peter smirked at him and said, "Don't worry about it." Peter put his hand on one of the card players shoulders and said, "Hey no offense buddy but its better to back out while you still can." The player turned its rhino shaped head at Peter and said in a deep voice, "Excuse me?" Peter spoke in a low tone and said, "I'm sorry but I looked at the other cards around the table and yours is the worst deck, no offense." The player looked at his cards made a throat growl as he contemplated and a snail faced player across from him said, "Come, deal or no deal!" The rhino looking player replied, "Pot's too hot for me." He then dropped his cards, stood up to leave and bumped Peter on the shoulder (that almost knocked him over) and said, "Thanks." Peter smirked and said, "No problem bro!" He sat down as Michael sat next to him and said, "You know he had a good hand." Peter smiled sheepishly and said, "Yeah but he doesn't know that." Michael tried to hide his laugh and said, "You better hope he won't find out." Peter said, "Oh come on bro, relax! What's the worse that could happen?" A big heavy hand laid on his shoulder and he looked back to see the last player as it made a menacing throat growl and Peter smiled awkwardly.

Chloe couldn't wait anymore and she walked till she saw a lot of people gathering around the casino she and Michael were at earlier and heard what sounded like a big fight as she heard glass breaking and furniture crashing. She then heard a familiar voice in the casino yell out, "Come on! My wife fights better than you!" Chloe looked shocked and said to herself, "No." Peter was body slammed on the poker table and it broke beneath him while Michael was tackled and slammed into one of the slot machines. Michael yelled, "What's the worse that could happen huh?" A man that had a face of a starfish pulled back his fist to punch him but Michael was faster and punched him squarely in the middle of the star and the man fell back on the floor yelping in pain like a dog. Michael yelled, "Now look what kind of crap we're in!" Then a bright flash from a hand held device in Peter's hand went up as the rhino looking man faced him but then stumbled back covering his eyes as he roared in pain. Peter then kicked him in the groin and the man fell to his knees and Peter said, "How am I supposed to know he was behind me the whole time!" A green male grabbed Michael from behind but Michael grabbed his arm and flipped him over when another came behind Michael and Michael punched him in the throat and he fell back gasping for air. Michael stood next to Peter and looked exhausted and said, "Next time, don't mess with another man's deck." Then Michael was tackled from behind and was thrown and smashed through the viewing window and landed face forward on the deck. He saw someone's feet in front of him and he looks up and sees Chloe looking down at him shocked and Michael smiled showing his bleeding lip and said, "Hi honey. Am I late?" He made a short laugh before he was picked up from behind and Michael said (as Chloe looked even more surprised), "Be back in a minute!" Chloe yelled, "Not so fast!" As the scaled face man (holding Michael) looked at her she poked squarely in the eyes and the scaled face man dropped Michael and he fell back screaming in pain as he had his hands to his eyes. Michael said, "Thanks!" Chloe looked both surprised and angry and said, "Thanks? What the hell did you do!" Michael said, "Hey it wasn't my fault! Quill's the one you should be talking to!" At that instant Peter was also thrown out the same window and he landed right in front of them and he stood up groggily and saw Chloe's angry face and he looked at her surprised and said, "What?" Chloe looked frustrated at both of them and said, "What is this what thing? You know why! Start talking!" A deep female voice yelled out, "Get them!" They looked and were surprised to see a mass of various aliens coming right at them very angry.

Before Michael or Peter had time to react Chloe shoved past them and when the first guy approached she kicked him in the crotch, spun and kicked another in the face, grabbed a pice of glass and stabbed another in the left leg and came down again and grabbed more glass shards and stabbed four more in the legs and they all cried out in pain. She then kicked a knife out of another's hand as he approached her, grabbed the knife in mid air and stabbed him in the other hand as he tried to grab her and the red orbs of the alien's eyes went wide as it screeched in pain while holding its yellow bleeding hand. The rhino man charge at her as he roared and she ran, jumped and punched him at his face but instead struck his horn and she was thrown back and hit the deck as she grabbed her hand and tried to stifle a scream as she held it. The rhino man laughed and said, "Seriously little girl?" He charged at her and Chloe immediately threw a star and it struck the rhino man's right eye and she rolled over as he hit and slid on the deck and began rolling around screaming in agony. Chloe got up and looked down on him and said, "Who's the little girl now hard head." Everyone else stood back in shock (including Michael and Peter) and Peter said, "Holy..." Chloe said, "Shut up gaper, your next." Peter stepped back in fear as Michael tried not to laugh and as she approached him and Michael he said, "Now what a..." She then grabbed both his and Michael's ear in each hand and dragged them away as they yelped in pain till they were close to the entrance Michael, Chloe and Arsenal came from and let go of their ears. As they rubbed their ears Chloe said, "Okay Michael state your business with Peter as to why we need him now." Michael nodded and said, "Okay. Peter you know that place Knowhere where you and the others went to see The Collector awhile back?" Peter said, "Yeah I remember. The place where I nearly bought the farm, why?" Michael said, "My sources within SHIELD told me that they detected a warp trail that is a match to the Reliant and it went past there." Peter said, "What makes you think he is still around there and not setting up a trap?" Michael shrugged and said, "I don't know, but I like to swing by there and check it out." Peter smiled and made a weak laugh as he looked down before looking up and said, "Why do I get a weird feeling that this is a one way trip?" Michael said, "That's why I am paying you..." All of a sudden a spine bladed whip wrapped around Michael's neck and he was yanked back with a look of shock as he grasped the whip around his throat and landed hard on his back. When the whip pulled back from his throat it stripped part of his flesh around his throat and blood covered the deck beneath his head and shoulders as blood poured from his throat.

People started yelling or screaming as they backed away and Scorpio stepped forward from the crowd with the whip in his hands as Chloe and Peter looked on in horror even as three ragged garbed security men appeared with energy powered rifles pointing at Scorpio. One of the security yelled, "DROP THE WHIP NOW!" Without looking Scorpio swung his whip behind and the three guns the security men held were blasted to pieces as the bladed whip struck the rifles and the security men backed away as Scorpio continued to stare down at Michael where a large pool of blood is forming where he is clutching his neck. Chloe screamed, "MICHAEL!" Michael then took his right hand and lifted himself up to an almost kneeling position as he looked up at Scorpio. Scorpio said, "You know why I am here." Michael stood up hesitantly and tore part of his disguise clothing and wrapped his neck up before tightening it. He spat out a mouthful of blood and he said, "Serenity's errand boy. Kind of metaphoric to call himself that even though he is creating chaos, don't you think?" Scorpio whipped his whip and it transformed into a steel cable and he said, "It doesn't matter. He loved his wife so much he decided to adopt her last name." Michael looked at him puzzled till Scorpio whipped at him but Michael ducked and missed the whip aiming at his head. Scorpio whipped again and Michael dodged just missing his left arm and Scorpio said, "The more you resist, the harder you will make it on yourself." Michael replied, "I'm not the type to stand around." More security soldiers appeared and Chloe turned to Peter and said, "Go! We'll take care of this!" Peter yelped, "Don't worry I'm going!" And Peter ran off and blended in to the crowd.

Scorpio was about to whip again till Michael spat a wad of blood that struck Scorpio's face and he yelped in anger and put his hands to his eyes to whip off the blood. Michael laughed and said, "What's the matter, didn't see that coming?" Scorpio screamed in anger and threw his whip as it instantly wrapped around Michael's throat, yanked him as Michael looked surprised, and kicked him in the chest and he flew backwards and tumbled on the deck stripping the patch on his neck sending more blood pooling beneath him. Scorpio arched his whip and was about to strike when suddenly Chloe came behind and shoved a large knife down onto the back of his neck as she screamed, "NOOOO!" Scorpio kneeled on the deck as he tried to grab the knife as he grunted in anger and Chloe took his whip and wrapped it around his own neck and pulled back hard with her legs as she pushed him forward and she yelled, "Taste of your own medicine whipping boy!" And Scorpio went from trying to pull the knife out to grasping the whip around his neck and tried to pry himself free as he made choking sounds even as he does not look shocked or amazed by whats happened. Suddenly an electrical bolt issued from his neck and trailed up the whip till it reached Chloe's hands and she screamed in pain as she lost her grip. Scorpio immediately pulled the whip out and before Chloe could throw a punch he grabbed her throat and lifted her up in the air choking her. Michael yelled, "NOOOO!" And he charged at Scorpio only for Scorpio to strike his whip right in front of Michael's path making Michael stop himself and Scorpio grasped the whip harder and it turned into a whip of fire as Chloe tried to kick and punch him but his arm was too far to reach. Scorpio said, "One way or another Michael, you are coming with me." Chloe gasped, "Don't, Michael. No, matter, what." Michael looked like he was on the verge of tears as he screamed, "SCORPIO PLEASE!" Scorpio said calmly, "Last chance." Chloe's face began to turn purple as she gasped for breath and struggled under Scorpio's grip and Scorpio said, "Well?" Michael charges at him again screaming in fury and then Scorpio whips him and strikes Michael's left forearm as he tried to block it and revealed the metal arm beneath the burned off flesh and clothing and Michael grasps it and stumbles back muffling his cry of pain. Michael yelled, "Please! Don't do this! Let her go!" Scorpio said, "You had yo..." He was suddenly tackled from behind by Arsenal as he roared and knocked Chloe from his grip.

Michael runs to Chloe's side as Arsenal picks Scorpio up and throws him through the viewing window into one of the stores. Arsenal grabs and rips a metal table from the deck and throws it at Scorpio as he got up, but Scorpio whips at the table and it broke in half as it flew. Scorpio said, "Do you think you..." There was a loud cry and Scorpio was kicked across the face and punched in the chest and flew back and smashed into a large shelf with jars of various liquids as they crashed down on top of Scorpio soaking him wet before someone grabbed him by the collar and threw Scorpio back outside and he slammed face first on the deck and rolled till he slammed his back upside down on the wall on the other side. Scorpio struggled to get up and he gasped, "Who, are you?" Appearing over the smashing viewing window stood Goku wearing a Yardrat type of uniform clothing and he said, "Someone who stops people like you from hurting others." Scorpio left eye flashed red and he yelled, "Terminate him!" Four men and one woman appeared from the crowd showing no expression as Goku smirked. Before they could move Goku disappeared as he moved in lighting speed as their heads were smashed off their bodies as if someone kicked them and Goku reappeared where he was as the lifeless bodies crumpled and their heads fell to the deck sending off sizzling sparks from electrical cords that were severed in their necks. As Scorpio stared at Goku barely covering his amazement when Arsenal grabbed Scorpio and lifted him up over his head to body slam him only Scorpio grabbed his left wrist and Scorpio moved to the left behind Arsenal's back as Scorpio pulled his arm and kicked Arsenal in the back knocking him face down on the deck.

Scorpio grabbed his whip from the deck when all of a sudden Michael screamed in anger as he jumped with his right fist pulled back and he punched Scorpio directly in the face knocking him hard on his back and his mechanical nose smashed in. Michael (with a look of furious rage) began repeatedly punching Scorpio's face and head with furious rage as he screamed while everyone watched in horror as sparks and black liquid flew from Scorpio's face. Goku stepped up when suddenly a man jumped on Goku's back and pinned his arms around his neck and began choking him as Goku grabbed his arms only that another man stepped in front of him and punched Goku so hard in the chest that he flew back and slammed into a vending cart sending various fruits flying in the air or squashed beneath him and the man holding onto his back. In a furious rage a red light glowed around Goku as he yelled and grabbed the man's arms around his neck and ripped them off to show mechanical/robotic parts flying into the air and in one punch Goku smashed the machine's face and it was crushed beneath his fist. Goku turned as the cyborg charged at him and was about to spear Goku with his right hand till Goku screamed and punched into the cyborg's chest and smashed through gripping some power cords and the cyborg began jerking its head and limbs as some sparks flew till it hung limp in Goku's arm till Goku pulled his hand and arm out and the cyborg dropped lifeless. Goku saw Chloe trying to get up but struggled and Goku went to her aid and helped her up and said, "Are you okay ma'm?" Chloe rasped while breathing and said, "I've been better." They heard Michael continuing to scream in anger and both Goku and Chloe watched in awe as they see Michael still violently punching Scorpio in the face.

Hydraulic fluid and oil sprayed out from Scorpio's face and chest as his face was being beaten to a pulp and his chest began to cave in as Michael kept screaming even as his face and upper torso is cover with a mixture of oil and hydraulic fluid even as his neck kept bleeding beneath his furious rage. Scorpio kept trying to grab Michael but Michael easily pushes/punches his hands away as he kept pounding on Scorpio. All of a sudden there was a loud hissing sound and the surrounding area was covered in white smoke, but Michael ignored the warning on his visual sensors as he kept pounding/punching Scorpio when all of a sudden he was struck across the face by a solid tube object and was thrown off Scorpio. Scorpio looked up even as his vision fizzed and static and saw Toxicon grabbing him, lifted him up and dragged him away hurriedly as Scorpio was able to reach down and scoop us his whip. Even as his visual sensors failed to locate Scorpio Michael continually throws punches into thin air wildly as he yells when suddenly he was able to just see Scorpio and Toxicon. Michael screams, "NO!" As both Scorpio and Toxicon vanished before him. Large vents along the walls of the trade station made a loud constant noise as the white smoke was sucked out and when it was gone the crowd looked at Michael either in shock or horror including Chloe and Goku. Michael yelled, "WHAT?" They continued to stare at him in shock and he looked at himself and saw he was covered with oil and hydraulic fluids and he felt a tingling sensation on his throat. He touched his neck and pulled his hand away to see it was partial covered in blood. Michael smirked and said, "Huh." And his vision turned into a blur as he felt his body falling down to his knees before seeing the floor in front of him covering his vision rapidly till it went solid black.

When Michael woke up the first thing he saw was the grey metal ceiling that he knew he was back on the Runabout. He felt light head as he grunted while trying to sit up in bed and he noticed he was covered in a light green blanket and when he looked under he was shocked to see that all of his clothes are off. A curtain was suddenly pulled back and he saw Chloe standing over him and changed from her disguise to her normal wear but wearing short shorts and flip flops. Michael did not care why she changed and instinctively said, "Where are my clothes?" Chloe (looking serious) said, "I incinerated them." Michael looked shocked to the point where his fake eyes looked like they were going to pop out and said, "You what?" Chloe then laughed and said, "I was just kidding goofball! No, your clothes are fine. They are now being washed." Michael said, "How long was I out?" Chloe replied, "Almost a day. You lost a lot of blood and we were all worried but thank goodness Goku was around and gave you what he called a senzu bean that was able to slow down the bleeding and be able to bandage your neck up." Chloe looked at him both serious and worried and said, "I thought you were going to die." Michael smirked and said (sarcastically), "Boy that would have been a real tragedy." Suddenly Chloe looked bewildered for a brief moment before she looked furious and grabbed the nearest object near her (which was a hammer) and threw it at Michael. He ducked as the hammer flew right by his head and hit the wall behind him as he pulled the blanket up and looked like a scared child as Chloe yelled, "You retard! I was scared out of my mind cause I thought you were going to die!" Michael whimpered, "I take that back." Chloe then looked a little relieved and Michael said, "Are you done throwing things at me yet?" Chloe laughed and said, "Yes goofball!" Michael put down the cover and said, "What happened when I was out?" Chloe said, "We high tailed out of the trade station before the Nova Corps arrived and Goku and a friend of his decided to tag when I told him about Lord Serenity and we are going after him." Michael said, "So who's flying?" Chloe replied after making a short laugh, "Arsenal of course!" Michael smiled and shook his head and said, "Sorry, I'm a little paranoid." Chloe sat next to him and put her hand under cover and moved it up his leg, smiled at Michael and said, "Then its time for a little remedy don't you think?" Michael smiled and put his hand behind her hand and they began passionately kissing as Michael laid back in bed with Chloe on top and they began to make love.

Michael left his quarters as Chloe was still getting dressed and he looked into one of the sleeping quarters with his x-ray scanner in his vision and saw Goku lying half naked on the bed with the sheets pulled out around him and his quarters was a mess with food and snacks everywhere. Michael smiled and said, "That's the Goku I remember." He silently walked to the head of Goku's bed and stared down closely at him. When Goku opened his eyes he yelped and Michael was able to pull back in time as Goku jumped and fell head first onto the floor and Michael roared with laughter. Michael yelled, "Gotcha!" Goku rubbed his head as he got up and said, "Man, I forgot all the tricks you pulled on me. Like that trip to Namek." Michael said, "Don't worry you will have plenty time to get back at me. That's if you are staying." Goku said, "Well since we are now wanted fugitives by this Lord Serenity I have no choice." Michael looked sadden and said, "Sorry about that. Every time I confront one of his associates I tend to attract the authorities." He then looked puzzled and said, "Where are the other Z Warriors?" Goku looked upset and said, "I had to fake my own death because ever since I gotten stronger I always attracted people like Frieza, Cell or Majin Buu to defeat me but at a cost of trying to destroy the planet. As far as I know my granddaughter Pan is the only one that knows I am still alive." Michael nodded in agreement and said, "That's understandable. I'm sorry that had to happen to you and your family and friends." Goku looked confident and said, "Yes, but it is a price to saving your planet and your family and friends and I accept it. At least the bright side is I get to travel around the galaxy with me and my little friend!" A voice behind Michael said, "Please stop calling me that." Michael looked spooked and jumped as he looked behind and saw a short kid behind him with a mohawk and Michael said, "Who are you?" Goku said, "That's my friend Minos, Tapion's brother! You've heard of him I think." Michael looked excited and said, "Yeah, I heard about him from Trunks! What's up?" Minos looked up at him sheepishly and said, "I'm fine Mr. Valkyrie." Michael made a depressing type of look and said, "Please don't call me that. I don't have to be reminded of my age. Just call me Michael, Mikey or Mike. We're cool!" Michael turned to Goku and said, "And Goku, please put on some clothes. You're distracting Chloe." Goku and Minos looked back to see Chloe standing in the doorway smiling sheepishly and Goku smiled with embarrassment and scratched his head.

As Goku put on some clothes Michael turned back to Minos and said, "So Minos what kind of music do you like?" Minos said, "I don't have any particular..." Arsenal spoke in the intercom, "Message from Star Lord." Michael and the others went to the bridge and Michael sat next to Arsenal as Chloe and Minos sat in adjacent seats and Michael said, "Open Channel." Arsenal pressed a button and said, "Open." Michael said, "Hey Star Lord, what's up?" From the monitor on the console between Arsenal and Michael they see Star Lord and the other guardians standing behind him and they all looked upset and Star Lord said, "Michael I am sorry but we won't be able to help you with the Messenger of Death." Michael looked at him dumbfounded and said, "What?" Star Lord said, "Didn't you hear the news?" Michael said, "I'm sorry but I was passed out and recovering after Scorpio." Star Lord pressed a button off screen and the monitor split in half to show footage of the fight when Michael beating Scorpio into a pulp and oil and hydraulic fluid splashed all around and a report off screen said, "This is the latest footage of Michael Valkyrie fighting an unarmed assailant." There was a short pause and the reporter said, "We have just received a transmission from the government of the Republic of Zhargosia." The image changed to a middle aged man in a suit standing behind a podium and said, "We have seen and heard about Michael Valkyrie's escape from one of the Nova Corps. prison's and his assault on one of Lord Serenity's messengers as he approached Michael and Chloe Valkyrie and attempted to capture them. Lord Serenity has said he wants both Michael and Chloe Valkyrie captured alive and to be sent to him or else there will be repercussions. On behalf of the Republic of Zhargosia and in response to Lord Serenity's threats we decided to oblige Lord Serenity and issued a bounty of Michael and Chloe to be captured alive and be taken to Lord Serenity. Lord Serenity has also stated that anyone else associated with them is to be considered fugitives as well and must be exterminated." A reporter off screen yelled out, "Does this include the Guardians of the Galaxy that have escaped along with Michael and Chloe Valkyrie as well?" The official said, "That includes them as well if they are still associated with Michael and Chloe Valkyrie and even Lord Serenity has said that Thanos himself will pay a large reward if they are still in contact with Michael and Chloe Valkyrie. On behalf of the government of the Republic of Zhargosia we are urging all systems and every form of government to capture Michael and Chloe Valkyrie and turn them in to Lord Serenity at once to abide to his instructions." Another reporter said, "Does this mean you are giving in to Lord Serenity's threats?" The same official said, "We cannot take a chance on risking on the destruction of any habitable world including ours when he may destroy a world if we do not comply." A reporter called out, "So you giving in to his terrorist threats!" The official looked offscreen trying to contain his amazement and said, "Lord Serenity is in possession of a weapon that can destroy worlds if no listens or follows his demands! He has stated that if anyone tries to hunt him down he will destroy a planet every day till they stop! We have come to a mutual agreement with Lord Serenity and have instructed our police and space forces according to Lord Serenity's wishes that if anyone tries to hunt him down or arrest him must either be arrested or shot on sight!" The same reporter said, "But..." The official yelled out, "That includes speaking ill to him or any government serving on his behalf!" He pointed at the reporter and yelled out begging, "CEASE HIM! WE CANNOT TAKE A CHANCE OF LORD SERENITY DESTROYING A WORLD BECAUSE OF HIM!" The camera turned to show the reporter being taken away by armed security men as he tried to pull away from their grip and the screen changed back to one showing Star Lord and the guardians.

Michael looked down with a depressing expression and said, "Looks like the Republic of Zhargosia has decided to tolerate terrorism." Star Lord said, "It gets even worse. I heard from sources within the prison we escaped from that Lord Serenity does not possess the Genesis Device and the Little Doctor and occasionally hands them over to these people called Khan Noonien Singh and Julius Delphiki." Michael looked at him concerned and said, "So you are saying that there is a chance now that Lord Serenity does not have the weapons currently?" Star Lord replied, "Yeah that's possible and even the Republic of Zhargosia knows this but are ignoring these reports and are still following Lord Serenity's demands anyway." Michael slammed his fist on the console making Minos and some of the others jump and yelled, "Cowards!" Star Lord said, "I'm sorry bro, but as you see we cannot help you. If it was just Lord Serenity or the authorities we have to worry about it wouldn't be a problem, but when it comes to Thanos, Serenity and the authorities working together, that is a different story." Michael sighed and said, "I understand. We will find someone else or seek the Asgardians and see if they can lend a hand." Star Lord said, "Wish you luck buddy." Michael pressed a button and the screen went blank and Chloe said, "Great, I can't believe we went to that prison all for nothing!" Michael said, "Well it's not a total lost. We got the Runabout and Goku and Minos decided to join us, is that right?" Goku pumped his fist and replied, "Yeah, we'll join you! We do have a galaxy to save after all!" Michael smiled and tried to keep from laughing and said, "I like your encouragement Goku. We are definitely going to need it. I suggest you either rest or train yourselves before we reach near Knowhere." The Runabout traveled through space as it went to warp leaving a blue streak behind it but Michael and the others did not notice that they are being followed by a ship that is all black and filled with spikes all around it as it left a light purple trail in its wake.

The song "Escape (The Pina Colada Song)" by Rupert Holmes played in the speakers on the bridge as Michael had his legs propped up on the console and is leaning back with his hands behind him relaxing. He heard someone approaching from behind and sat in the seat next to him and he said, "Yes?" He turned and saw Chloe wearing short shorts and a tank top with no socks or shoes as she sat back as well and had her bare feet propped up and Michael looked at her in shock and said, "Seriously? You are going..." Chloe said, "Relax I just came out of the shower, besides its just us." Michael looked at her frustrated and said, "Fine, I still prefer you put something on that covers you more. The last thing I want is Goku coming in here and seeing you like that." Chloe looked mused and said, "Why, are you jealous?" Michael looked at the ceiling and made a throat grunting sound. Chloe sat up in the chair with her legs crossed beneath her and said, "Really? You are intimidated by Goku? Then I guess you need to work out more!" Michael said, "Oh knock it off! I can take him out any day!" Chloe made a short laugh and said, "Yeah, sure." The song "Ain't No Mountain High Enough" by Marvin Gaye & Tammi Terrell played and Michael sang the lyrics softly at first till Chloe joined in and began singing together as the song echoed throughout the ship. As the song played Arsenal looked up as he stopped welding a pair of gatling guns together and shook his head while Minos sharpened his sword and Goku is doing one arm push ups and Minos looked up curiously and said, "Is this what your species call classic rock?" Goku replied (between pushups), "Yeah Minos! It's a classic!" Minos shook his head and said to himself, "Sometimes what your species sings is weird." Michael yelled from the bridge, "I heard that!" Minos looked up in shock as Goku fell to the deck laughing hilariously.

At The Sanctuary, Serenity's ship sat in space surrounded by space rocks and various debris as when Thanos yelled, "You have failed!" Lord Serenity kneeled in his black armor and cloak in front of Thanos trying to control his anger and fear as Thanos sat in his throne as Nebula sat on the sideline and sharpened one of her swords. Thanos said angrily, "You said your position will remain a secret as the rest of the galaxy tears itself apart! Now I heard Michael Valkyrie is able to track the ship that is carrying this Genesis Device and instead of the Guardians of the Galaxy teaming up with him it is now Goku! From what I have heard he is a Super Saiyan God and is one of the most powerful mortals in the galaxy!" Lord Serenity said, "Scorpio has failed to retrieve him and Chloe Valkyrie, but he at least is able to show the galaxy Michael's true feelings and as a result more people are now looking for him your gracious." Thanos said, "I don't care even if the entire galaxy is looking for him! He needs to be taken care of now!" Serenity said, "My lord do not fret, everything is still in order. It is only a matter of time before they are captured." Thanos said, "For you, I don't plan on being part of your personal vendetta." Nebula looked up at Serenity as he stood bolt upright and yelled, "YOU FOOL! Once I capture Michael and turn his wife to be mine there would be no one to oppose us! Not even the Guardians of the Galaxy will be a match for either of us!" Suddenly Thanos stood and roared as the area around Lord Serenity and Thanos shook, "YOU CALL ME, THE GOD OF DEATH, A FOOL?" Serenity looked frustrated and resumed his kneeling position and said, "Sorry my lord. I get a little too emotional when anyone questions my resolve." Nebula was already on her feet when the shaking stopped and drew out her swords when Serenity pulled out his black sword and pointed at her and yelled, "Try it pawn!" Nebula looked back at Thanos as he sat and waved his hand down and said, "Stand down my daughter." Nebula sat back down as Serenity put back his sword and looked up at Thanos and said, "If Scorpio or any of my associates fail again then I will hunt them down myself." Thanos looked at him longly and said, "You alone?" Serenity looked up at him as his red lens beneath his fake eyes flashed and said, "Yes, and when I do you will see my true power I have gained from the future." Thanos said, "Very well. If you fail, I will..." Serenity said, "Bath the stairways with my blood, I know. I heard of this before when you threatened Ronan The Accuser." Thanos glared at him as Serenity continued, "But you do not have to worry about it. If I fail I will already be dead, as I do not intend to come back till I accomplished my mission." Thanos said, "Go, now." Serenity bowed and said, "Yes, Lord Thanos." And he stood and walked down the stairs and left ignoring Nebula as she glared at him and Thanos sitting back in his throne smiling.

Lord Serenity materialized on the transporter pad and walked away as a machine behind the console remained as it was built onto the deck and the entire inside of the ship looked almost completely black as Serenity walked down the hallway that is only lit up by the foot path. He then saw a T-600 walking down the hallway and Serenity said, "T600-12." The machine stopped in front of him and said, "Yes sir?" Serenity said, "Contact Julius Delphiki and tell him to test the Little Doctor on a habitable system and see if it is functioning properly." The machine replied, "Yes sir." The machine began to walk away as did Serenity till he stopped and said, "Stop." The machine stopped walking and Serenity said, "Once Julius Delphiki is ready to fire the weapon send out a message on all channels that world that the Little Doctor fired upon is by the hands of Michael Valkyrie." The machine replied, "Yes sir." Serenity then said to himself as he smiled, "Hmm, lets see if his wife will still love him even when he is hoping around star systems while his children are being raised without him. Maybe his wife will do me a favor and turn him in and I will have a family once again. After all, my own son and daughter didn't trust me in the future." Then he started laughing as he entered the throne room as his villainous laughter echoed throughout the ship.


End file.
